


Blood Doesn't Matter

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Parental favoritism, parents suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: Sometimes abuse takes place right in front of you.But you don't know it, because you're so close to the people inflicting all the misery.A look at Roger and Heinz's strained relationship, from Roger's POV.





	Blood Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Decided it would be interesting to do a perspective flip. While Heinz’s treatment was horrible and we all know it, not everyone does. Sometimes you only see a sugarcoated version of events despite it taking place in front of you.

_Age 4_

Heinz was in trouble again. Out of curiosity, Roger had started using an old floorboard in his bedroom as a tally chart to track his older brother’s mischief, but it happened so often that the chart was extremely inaccurate. 

“I thought it would help you, Mother,” Heinz said meekly, kicking a gear from the broken cube-shaped machine, originally designed to wash the dishes faster. However, instead of washing the dishes, it broke all the ceramics and made a mess in the tiny kitchen. 

Mother sternly pointed to the closet. “Clean it up. Then go to your room. We will talk later.” Then her clipped tone vanished as she tussled Roger’s hair. “Roger, would you like another cookie?”

Roger nodded. “May I have another cookie please, Mother?” Her cookies had won her fame in the village, since they were the only ones that couldn’t be used as a hockey puck.   

“So polite too!” she exclaimed, setting the largest cookie from the jar on his plate. “You need to be more like your brother, Heinz. You won’t go far with that horrible attitude of yours.”

Heinz sulked as he mopped up the broken pieces, shooting irritated glares at Roger when Mother wasn’t looking. Roger chewed contentedly on his treat. As long as Mother was happy, he was happy. 

So why was Heinz never happy? 

Maybe he was just a born troublemaker. 

* * *

 

_Age 7_

“You were wonderful today during errands,” Mother said, tucking him in neatly. “Keep it up and the Kinderlumper might give you something extra special.” 

At the mention of the Kinderlumper, Roger fell back against his pillow, tucking his teddy bear under his arms so he could go to sleep quickly. The Kinderlumper was large, but shy. He wouldn’t come if he wasn’t asleep. 

But a question had been nagging at his mind. His curiosity was getting the better of him. “Mother, why are you so hard on Heinz?” he asked. 

Mother wrung her hands as she pondered his question. She sighed, tiredly glancing at the door. “Your brother is not an easy child,” she said. “Your father and I must be strict to toughen him up. He might not like his chores now, but he’ll be thanking us when he’s older. Don’t associate with people like him, Roger. They’ll ruin your chances of success in the real world.” 

She kissed him goodnight and blew out the lamp, closing the door behind her. 

Roger turned over, listening to Mother scold Heinz for making too much noise. Yawning, he closed his eyes and dreamed of the toys that the Kinderlumper might leave on the doorstep. 

* * *

 

_Age 11_

“Heinz, I need you to do me a favor,” Roger said, dribbling his kickball against the dirt floor. 

Heinz ignored him as he opened all the cupboards, only to slam them shut again as he frantically searched for something. Boots thudded loudly above them, and Heinz and Roger flinched instinctively. They both forgot that Father was still tired from a late night hunting trip and was using the morning to sleep in. 

It was impossible to discern Father’s expression underneath his horned helmet and massive beard. Unlike Heinz, Roger possessed a sense of self-preservation, so he looked at the floor and shut his mouth. He learned early on that he would be invisible to Father if he remained quiet and did nothing to set his volatile temper off. 

Heinz was still checking the nooks and crannies of the kitchen when Father stomped in, irate at his sleep being interrupted. 

“ _Beveg dich nicht!_ ” Father snapped. 

Heinz abruptly went stiff, looking like a deer in the headlights. Roger tensed too, but he didn’t dare raise his head. 

Father huffed in disdain and returned to his bedroom. 

The boys relaxed, relieved that Father was too exhausted to give any further discipline. 

“You know how the Preteen Kickball Tournament is this weekend?” Roger asked. 

Heinz groaned. “I’m not taking part. Mother thinks it’s embarrassing if I get on the field. Besides, I’ll just bring down the entire team.” 

“I know you’re terrible. But I was just gonna ask you to pitch the ball so I can kick it,” Roger said. “You can do that much, right?” 

Besides, everyone in Gimmelshtump knew he was the star player. No other kids could match the strength he poured into every kick. And the star player needed practice to be the best. 

“Fine, whatever. Have you seen my chemistry book? I can’t find it anywhere, and I’m not going with you until you tell me what you’ve done with it,” Heinz growled, checking the umbrella stand. Roger didn’t know what he was hoping to accomplish if he was looking in the umbrella stand for a book. 

“Heinz Doofenshmirtz!” Mother gasped from the front door, taking off her traveling cloak. She dropped the bag of vegetables from the market in shock. “How dare you accuse my boy of stealing! He would never do such a thing!” 

He wouldn’t. Mother had raised him to be better than a common thief. 

“Well, I was reading it last night!” Heinz protested. “And now it’s gone!” 

“Have you considered taking better care of your things?” Mother chided. “Thank goodness you’re so reliable, Roger. Why, when you were five, I gave you my wedding ring for Show and Tell at your school, and you brought it back safe and sound! Heinz would have lost it in ten seconds, I’m sure.” 

“I wouldn’t lose it,” Heinz muttered defiantly. 

“That’s enough. Go with Roger so he can practice,” Mother said. “You can look for that silly nonsense when you come back.” 

Heinz fumed all the way to the practice field. 

Roger wisely decided not to tell him that he saw a page of the periodic table sticking out of Only Son’s bed that morning. 

* * *

 

_Age 14_

As ditzy as Heinz was, even he had occasional moments of brilliance. 

“Why don’t you tell Frau Weiss about what you’re planning to do, Roger?” Mother asked. 

Frau Weiss sipped her coffee expectantly. “Do tell, Roger. Surely a handsome boy such as yourself would have some plans.” 

Roger squirmed in embarrassment. While he loved Mother, sometimes he wished she wouldn’t talk about him so much to her friends. “Well, I was thinking of going into politics. But in America rather than here, since it’s one of the most powerful countries on Earth. I could intern for a senator, that way I could be connected to a network and put my name out there.” 

Frau Weiss nodded in approval. “So much ambition at a young age. You did well raising this one. Tell me, whatever happened to the disappointment?” 

“Heinz?” Mother replied. “He boarded a ship bound for the states by accident a few weeks ago. While he will remain nothing more than a dummkopf, I must admit he did inspire Roger to travel to America himself to begin his career. I’ll try to convince Hans that the rest of us should do the same, but he’s a stubborn man. 

“I understand your pain,” Frau Weiss said. “Why couldn’t I have Roger for a son? Peter sits with his head in the clouds. I told him to find a girl with a sizable dowry, but does he listen to his poor old mother? Of course not.” 

Roger pushed his chair back. “Mother? May I be excused, please? I was planning to look at the stalls in the market.” 

“Of course,” Mother smiled at him. “Go right ahead.” 

Roger hurried out the front door, glad to be away from all the gossip. 

* * *

 

_Age 20_

It had been a week since Roger accidentally ruined Heinz’s painting. He quickly discovered that his brother was a master at holding grudges. 

“Well, plenty of artists didn’t get vindicated until after they died,” Roger tried to joke. 

Heinz wasn’t having any of it. He continued packing all his things into a large backpack, refusing to look at Roger. “How would you like it if I dumped a carton of grape juice on all your clothes?” he snapped. “Girls would never date you again. Unless you turned up the charm. But no, it’s never a problem for you, huh?” 

“Not really,” Roger blinked. “I can’t help it. Girls fawn over me. I’m just that charming to them.” 

Sometimes Heinz could be so unreasonable. 

“Yeah, perfect you with your perfect car and perfect ground you trod upon,” Heinz muttered. “I’m dropping out. Nothing here for me anyway. I’m going backpacking and you can’t stop me.” 

Even if Roger used common sense, Heinz was never going to heed his advice. There was little point in trying to stop him from doing something ridiculous. 

* * *

 

_Age 24_

“Forget about her, Roger,” Mother said, patting his back in comfort. “You’re too good for her.” 

He had no idea where he went wrong. He bought Yvonne perfume, found bracelets he thought she would like, and picked her up in a sleek black car that he’d bought with the money he’d been given from Great Uncle Frederic’s will. 

So if none of those things impressed her, then what did? 

“I should’ve been focusing on my studies,” Roger shook his head. “Not wasting time on girls. I’m sorry if I worried you, Mother.” 

Mother picked up her knitting, a beacon of calm amidst all the turmoil. “America is so strange,” she mused. “The girls here don’t recognize that they need to settle down with a man who can provide for them.” 

* * *

 

_Age 28_

Roger furiously picked the phone up from the table, while Mother sobbed her heart out. Father sat on the couch, not looking remotely interested in the matter. “Heinz, you’re making Mother cry! Don’t make her blood pressure skyrocket with your stubbornness!” 

“They aren’t seeing my baby girl, and that’s final!” Heinz yelled. Roger had to hold the phone away from his ear so he didn’t go deaf from his brother’s screechy voice. “I’m listening to my gut instinct here, Roger. Maybe I’ll consider it when Vanessa’s older, but not now.” A woman’s voice was in the background, gently persuading him to to compromise. “But Charlene, you don’t understand! They’ll hurt her! Yes, I’m being paranoid about this. Okay, you know what? Fine. Roger, you can come see Vanessa if you want. But only you. Don’t even think about bringing  _them.”_

The last word was filled with such venom, Roger almost dropped the phone in surprise. “What do you have against Mother?” Roger complained. “I can’t believe you, Heinz. She did everything she could, and you’re being ungrateful.” 

“Ungrateful? Who are you calling ungrateful, when all Mother did was-” A baby’s cry pierced the background on the other end. “Great, Vanessa’s crying because of you people! I’m turning it over to Charlene. Goodbye.” 

There was silence for a long time. 

“I’m sorry about my husband,” Charlene said calmly. “I don’t think there’s anything to be worried about, to be honest. Fatherhood’s just getting to him.” 

“I understand,” Roger replied. “I’d better go. Mother needs me.” 

He hung up, setting the phone back on the hook. Then he grabbed the nearest blanket and draped it over Mother. 

* * *

 

_Age 44_

“I present the new mayor of Danville, Roger Doofenshmirtz!” 

Roger stepped up to the podium, smiling and waving with practiced ease. “Thank you, everyone. It’s truly a wonderful moment to be here with all of you,” he announced to the crowd, who clung to his every word. Mother was given a seat of honor in the front row. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. “As mayor, I promise to make this fair city prosperous and safe for future generations. Now, instead of boring you with a tedious speech, allow me to make this a memorable night with some of your favorite bands!” 

As the first act tuned their guitars, Roger managed to sneak inside City Hall. He shut the doors to his new office, taking in all the extravagance that his new living quarters offered. He’d have plenty of time to explore his rich lifestyle later. 

There was just someone he wanted to talk to first. 

He dialed a number, then quickly erased it when he remembered that Heinz had moved into a penthouse after his divorce. Funny how some details about his brother slipped his mind. Couldn’t even afford a house of his own. What a pity. 

“Hello?” 

“Turn on the news,” Roger said. “I’m the mayor now. Landslide election too. My opponent never stood a chance.” 

“Congrats. You want a medal?” Heinz asked dryly. “Oh wait, you have plenty of those. Needs to be something a little more special for you, I suppose.” 

Roger wondered if they would ever get though a conversation without Heinz’s irritation  getting in the way. Probably not. 

“Just thought I’d let you know,” Roger remarked. “Mother is a guest of honor. I’ve never seen her so happy.” 

“Then it’s only fair for me to let you know that I’m overthrowing you,” Heinz warned. “Then I’ll be ruler of the Tri-State Area, and there’ll be nothing you can do about it.” 

Roger raised an eyebrow. “Have fun with that.”

The line went dead. 

But for some reason, he could only stand there with the phone hanging from his loose grip. 

They had never been close, but Roger never questioned why until now. Maybe it was the grape juice incident. Could it have been Heinz’s selfish refusal to allow their parents to see Vanessa? Something else that slipped his mind? 

Or maybe he would never know the true cause of it all. 


End file.
